Many people do not accomplish their full potential during interactions with other people. Such interactions may include, for example, face-to-face and videoconferencing encounters such as sales and other business transactions, customer service dealings, job interviews, video dating, and others. Many people also fail to appreciate the impressions they make on other people, as well as the aggregate effect of their conduct in the presence of other people. Indeed, it is difficult to improve one's interaction skills and other behavioral skills without appropriate assessment of response of other people, and feedback based on the assessment. Such feedback is often unavailable; when available, it is likely to be expensive, delayed (not being provided substantially in real time, that is, during the interaction), and lack objectivity. There are, therefore, needs to facilitate assessment of individual interactions and other skills affecting private and public perception, provide feedback regarding interactions and general appearance, reduce the costs associated with training individuals in face-to-face interactions and other behaviors, and to inject objectivity into assessment of interactions and behaviors.